Ultrasound imaging probes continue to enjoy widespread use in the medical field. By way of example, ultrasound probes are utilized for a wide variety of external, laparoscopic, endoscopic and intravascular imaging applications. The ultrasound images provided by imaging probes may, for example, be used for diagnostic purposes.
Ultrasound imaging probes typically include a plurality of parallel piezoelectric transducer elements arranged along a longitudinal axis, with each element interconnected to a pair of electrodes. Typically, the transducers are subdivided in the longitudinal direction by dicing during production, resulting in independent transducer elements that enable electronic steering, focusing, and apodization within an imaging plane. An electronic circuit, interconnected to the electrodes excites the transducer elements, causing them to emit ultrasonic energy. The transducer elements may be operable to convert received ultrasonic energy into electrical signals, which may then be processed and used to generate images.
Focusing in the elevation direction, which is perpendicular to the imaging plane, is typically achieved through mechanical means. Commonly, an acoustic lens is placed in front of the transducer elements and provides for a single fixed focus in the elevation direction. However, this typically results in the creation of undesirable side lobes in the amplitude distribution at the focal point of the acoustic lens. These side lobes may result in reduced image quality. To increase image quality, attempts have been made to modify the ultrasonic beam along the elevation axis to reduce side lobes. Known systems, for example, have used multiple transducer elements along the elevation axis, transducer element surfaces curved along the elevation axis, or acoustic blocking materials to attempt to reduce side lobes. Typically, these attempts have increased the cost and complexity of their respective ultrasonic imaging systems.
As the applications for, and use of, ultrasound imaging probes continue to expand, so does the need for ultrasound probe designs that yield higher imaging performance and/or increased production efficiencies. In this regard, the ability to realize enhanced performance and production efficiencies related to ultrasound imaging probes through improvements to components of ultrasound imaging probes becomes particularly significant.